


Spy Ships and a Spy Dad

by DeckofDragons



Series: TF2 Shipping Challenge (With Some Bonus SpyDad) [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Exploration, Fluff, Gen, Honesty, Kitten, Loneliness, M/M, Regret, Shipping Challenge, Spy POV, SpyDad, Vulnerability, Wishes, Worth It, father/son bonding, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: A one shot for each Spy ship and a SpyDad.





	1. Engie - Vulnerability

“I thought Medic told you to get some bedrest,” Engie said, standing in the door to Spy’s room.

“Yes, well…” Spy began before being interrupted by another coughing fit. It was even more painful than the last and left him gasping for air. It had been a while since he’d been this sick, it was inconvenient to say the least. He had stuff he needed to do, he didn’t have time to be lying around in bed all day.

“Get to bed, you need rest.” Engie had walked over while Spy had been coughing his lungs out and now patted him lightly on the back.

“I’m fine.” Even speaking was uncomfortable. “Leave me alone.”

“You ain’t fine and I ain’t leaving you alone. I’m going to do like you did with me and pester you until you give in and get some rest. So, do us both a favor and go peacefully.”

Spy frowned at him. “You’re the reason I’m sick.”

“Yep, I told you you’d catch it when you were taking care of me but you didn’t listen. So now it’s my turn to return the favor. Don’t worry I’ll keep you company, make sure you don’t get lonely.”

“Don’t you have work to do?”

“Yep, but you’re more important. Now come on.” Engie offered Spy a hand to help him stand.

After another thankfully small coughing fit, Spy accepted it with a reluctant sigh. He even let Engie guide him to the bed. He collapsed onto it with a groan and pulled off his mask. It was awful to wear while running a fever and he’d only put it on out of habit.

“I hate this,” he complained uselessly. Being rendered nigh on helpless and out of control of everything was one of the worst feelings he could imagine, he was vulnerable and weak. The _awful_ feeling of being sick only made it that much worse.

“I know,” Engie said, voice filled with sympathy and caring. “It’ll be over faster if you do as Medic says though. So just rest up and let me take care of you, ‘kay?”

Spy didn’t want to admit defeat but he lacked the energy to fight anymore and… Engie was right. The best way to get over this faster would be to rest up as much as possible and follow Medic’s orders. So… “Fine, okay… thank you.”

Engie took hold of Spy’s hand and lifted to give his knuckles a kiss. “I’ll go get you some soup then, wait here my love.”

Spy’s answering chuckle turned into another horrid coughing fit. Engie had gotten the ‘my love’ thing from a cheap romance novel, it had started off a joke but now it was becoming something that they called each other out of habit. He quite like it. “Hurry back,” he said when he was able to breathe again.

“Will do,” Engie replied before leaving. Spy was lucking to have someone as wonderful as him.


	2. Pyro - Worth It

Taking his mask off for Pyro was a bit of a nerve-wracking thought. It had been a while since Spy had taken it off for anyone who hadn’t already seen him without it – a minuscule number of people. Thus, wearing it when around other people had become ingrained within him.

So when it came time for him to open himself up to Pyro in that way he did it when they were in his room, slipping off his mask while Pyro was looking at something else. Using a small pocket comb he managed to get his hair mostly back in order before Pyro turned his head to look at him again.

When Pyro did turn back to him, he gasped, exaggerating it by lifting his hands over where his mouth should be under _his_ mask. He mumbled something that was rendered unintelligible by his mask and excitement before getting up and running around to hug Spy.

Spy had been hoping Pyro _wouldn’t_ make a big deal out of it but he hadn’t expected such to be the case. Pyro was far too excitable for that. So this was fine, a warm embrace certainly wasn’t a bad response, it was quite nice actually.

But when Pyro pulled back from the hug, his demeanor changed. He tensed up and slumped in on himself a little. “Do you want me to show you my face too?” he asked, speaking loud and slow as he pointed at his mask.

“Yes, I would like that. But only when you’re ready.” Spy could ask Pyro to do it now and Pyro would probably do it. But his thing about taking off his mask – and fireproof suit – was different and much more intense than Spy’s, he might not be comfortable with that yet. Spy was patient, he could wait.

“Thank you,” Pyro said, relaxing. “I’ll show you one day, promise.”

“Of course.”

 

Spy returned from a late-night mission to find Pyro waiting for him in his room.  He’d fallen asleep in the chair but jerked awake as Spy closed the door.

“You’re back,” he said as he jumped up to his feet.

“Yep,” Spy said as he slipped his mask off – he was used to taking it off around Pyro by now. “You have another nightmare?” Typically, when Spy returned at this time of night and found Pyro in his room it was because Pyro had had a nightmare. He normally lit a fire in the little fireplace in those instances though.

Pyro shook his head ‘no’ before fidgeting on the spot. He pranced over to the door and locked it, even putting in place the chain lock.

“Is something wrong?” Spy asked.

Once more, Pyro shook his head ‘no’ as he turned to face Spy again. “Could you… turn around please?” he asked, reinforcing his words with a hand gesture.

“Why?”

“Just do it, it’ll be worth it, I promise.”

Pyro had some odd behaviours sometimes but this was new. There was no way to figure out what was up with him though without doing as he wanted so Spy did, turning to face the wall instead.

There was a long moment of silence before the sound of a zipper came from behind Spy. Wait was Pyro… It took all of Spy self-control to not turn around to check.

More silence, suddenly tense, followed before… “Okay, you can look now.” It was a whisper and _unmuffled_.

Spy snapped back around to see that his guess had been right, Pyro _had_ taken off his mask and suit. He now stood there in the middle of Spy’s room in nothing but pajamas, trembling as if cold or afraid, looking down and off to the side.

Spy stepped up to him to put a hand on his face and gentle tilt it up so their eyes could meet for the first time. “You’re beautiful.”

“R-really?”

“Yes, really.” Spy kissed his forehead, earning a small squeak of delight from him.

Pyro then hugged him, squeezing him tight. It had definitely been worth the wait.


	3. Scout - Dreams, Daydreams, Wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest piece I wrote for this challenge so far.

Scout was daydreaming again, staring off into space, not paying attention. Spy should bop him upside the head, their query could pass by any minute, they had a job to do, they didn’t come to this coffee shop to hang out. But Spy was more than capable of taking care of this by himself, Scout was only along for backup. He’d volunteered though so he should be trying harder but whatever, it wasn’t worth the effort to keep reminding him to be vigilant.

“Hey Dad,” he eventually said, tearing his gaze away from the window at last to look at Spy sitting across the table from him. “Can I ask you something?”

Spy glanced around, checking to see if anyone had heard that. Not that it mattered a whole lot of course but Scout had never referred to him as ‘Dad’ when they outside the base before. “What is it?”

“Well uh… do you ever wish things were different?”

“What do you mean?” Hopefully this was some stupid silly thing of Scout’s and not anything serious because while they were on a mission together evading a difficult conversation was much more difficult since leaving or demanding Scout leave wasn’t an option.

“Like uh…” Scout fidgeted in his chair, swirling the straw in the tea he’d ordered. “Do you ever wish that maybe you… _hadn’t_ left? Or at least wonder what things would’ve been like if you hadn’t?”

Of _course_ , it was a serious thing, if it were silly Scout wouldn’t have spent so much time staring out the window thinking about it. Now Spy had to answer it. His instinct was to say ‘no’, he never wished that and he never thought about what would’ve happened if he’d stayed. But that would be a lie. Lying came naturally to him but he’d been making an effort to be honest with Scout ever since the big reveal. He couldn’t exactly break that pattern now, could he?

“Is now really the time to talk about this?” He _could_ put off answering it right now though. If he was lucky Scout would forget the question and never bring it up again.

“I don’t know. It’s not like we got anything better to do.” Scout shrugged. “We don’t got to talk about it though. I don’t care, it’s not a big deal.” He was doing a rather good job of hiding his displeasure, it probably would’ve fooled almost anyone else.

Spy turned back being vigilant for the man they’d been sent to find. There was still no sign of him though and… it felt wrong to leave Scout’s question unanswered. It’s not like they had anything better to do either and no one was close enough to over hear their conversation so…

“Yes, I sometimes wish I had stayed,” he admitted with a sigh. “And I often wonder what it would be like now if I had.” Would Scout have still ended up becoming a mercenary? Probably but his role on the team would’ve likely been different; Spy would’ve taught him tools of his trade just like his father had done with him when he’d been young. But how many other ways would things have been different? Would either of them have even ended up working for RED as they were now? Or maybe they’d have ended up on BLU or an entirely different mercenary company. It was impossible to know.

“If… if you could go back in time would you… change that decision?” Scout did a remarkable job of only fidgeting a little as he looked Spy right in the eyes. He was hoping for a ‘yes’ but Spy needed to be honest.

“I… don’t know,” he said, unable to hold Scout’s gaze. Staying would’ve still been a terrifying thing to do. He didn’t feel cut out to be a parent now, he’d been even more inadequate back then. On the flipside though he was now intensely aware of just how unfair and hard his leaving had been on Scout. He _should’ve_ stayed but even knowing it was the right decision he might not be able to make it even now. “Sorry.”

“Eh, it’s fine. Life’s complicated like that, I guess. It’s in the past, we can’t change it. Thanks for being here for me now though.”

What had Spy done to earn his forgiveness? And _how_ many times had Spy asked himself that question? He would probably never know the answer to it unless he ever gathered up enough courage to outright ask. Which he wasn’t going to attempt right now.

“Is this why you volunteered to go on this mission with me?” was what he _did_ ask. “Because you wanted to talk?”

“Well uh… I guess sort of.” Now it was Scout’s turn to look away. “I’ve just been thinking about it a lot lately because my birthday’s coming up soon. I uh… used to think about you a lot on my birthdays when I was kid. I dreamt that you would just sort of show up during it and like… wish me a happy birthday or something, I don’t know. It was dumb.”

Spy held back a grimace. “Sorry.”

Scout responded with a grunt, shrugging it off as he looked out the window again. “Hey uh… isn’t that our guy?”

Spy looked too and yep, it was Merasmus himself, he was hard to miss with his skullcap and gaudy robe even when he trying to be inconspicuous. Right now, Spy could’ve almost hugged him for providing an escape from this conversation. “Yes, let’s go get him. You know the drill.”

“Yep,” Scout agreed as they got up from their chairs. Having gone over the plan several times beforehand, they separated to enact their parts in it. Maybe it was because they were family or perhaps there was some other reason but they worked well together as a team. They’d have this dealt with in no time.


	4. Sniper - Explore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the longest one is followed immediately by the shortest one. That's fine though, this challenge is about writing every possible pairing interacting in some way, not telling a full story or anything like that. (My original idea when I first thought of this *was* to write a full fic for each one but that ain't happening. For full fics I need full ideas and there's no way I'm gonna be able to come up with that many ideas in anything even remotely resembling a timely fashion, especially for ships that I don't really ship much or at all.)

Australia was one of the few countries Spy hadn’t been too often. This was his first chance to really explore outside its major cities and well he wasn’t a huge fan so far. It was hot and filled with nothing and according to Sniper every other thing they came across was deadly and would kill them if given even half a chance.

“You seriously grew up here?” he complained one evening after Sniper had pulled their rented campervan to the side of the rode for the night and they’d settled into the back. “Spent almost your _whole_ life here?”

“Yep,” Sniper replied. “I warned you, you wouldn’t like it much.”

True he had and Spy had believed him but he’d underestimated just how much he wouldn’t like it. There was nothing anywhere, miles upon miles of nothing surrounded them. The scenery had been the same ever since they’d left the city yesterday. No _wonder_ there weren’t any airports closer to where Sniper’s parents lived.

“How long before we reach your parent’s place?”

“Uh… sometime tomorrow unless the van breaks down or something.” Sniper shifted in his chair, he was still nervous about that meeting and bad at hiding it. “You probably won’t like it much there either. It’s a farm like an hour’s drive away from town.”

“Well there’s no way it could be worse than this.” Spy gestured to the space around them. They at least would have access to a house. “Next time we have off though, I’m taking you to Paris.” Unfortunately, he couldn’t return the favor of introducing Sniper to his parents since they were long gone but he could bring him to his hometown. It had been a while since he’d been there himself, things had to have changed by now, exploring those changes with Sniper would be enjoyable – certainly more so than driving through this barren hellscape.

“Yeah, I know,” Sniper said, referring to the fact that that was like the third time today Spy had told him they were going to Paris with their next vacation. “I uh… tentatively look forward to it.”

Relaxing back in his chair, Spy blew him a kiss, earning a small blush from him. They’d have to go to bed soon, the sooner they got up tomorrow the sooner they’d reach Sniper’s old home and they could get the initial awkward meeting out of the way and hope things turned out decently, until then though they could hang out and relax.


	5. Soldier - Honesty

Soldier was without a doubt one of the most honest people Spy had ever met. He couldn’t tell a lie if he tried and rare was the day that he tried. That was what had originally drawn Spy to him, so different from himself and most of the people he tended to associate with, he was a nice break form all the lies and general dishonesty Spy lived with due to the nature of his job that over the years has seeped into him as a person. It had all been downhill from there and now there was no going back.

What could Spy possibly do though? How was he supposed to approach someone so different from himself? Soldier wasn’t smart, small hints and outright flirting with him – always in private away from the others – had no affect on him. He was seemingly immune to Spy’s charms. It had been a _long_ while since he’d last encountered such a person.

In lieu of knowing how to handle it, Spy just sought out his company instead. It was possible, likely even, that Soldier didn’t return Spy’s feelings which might be why he didn’t pick up on Spy’s flirting. So, Spy’s chances with him weren’t great. But that was fine, romantic relationships were complicated, Spy could live without one if he had to.

Soldier was never hard to find, he had a strict morning schedule. Spy often made a point to be hanging out in the common room after Soldier’s morning shower, they typically had ten to thirty minutes of alone time while they waited for everyone else to gather for breakfast.

“Ah Spy, I need to talk to you,” Soldier said as he walked in a few minutes later than normal.

“About what?” Spy asked, feigning nonchalance. Conversation with Soldier didn’t normally start with ‘I need to talk to you’.

Soldier marched over and sat down next to him. He opened his mouth as if to say something but nothing came out. He floundered for a few seconds, long enough that Spy started to worry about him, before he finally managed to get words to form. “I… love you, would you go out on a date with me? A romantic type date?”

Spy had to fight to keep his surprise off his face. Here he’d been trying to subtly flirt with Soldier, dropping hints about his feelings for _weeks_ , months even, and getting no real response and then Soldier just drops _this_ on him out of nowhere. Another example of how much more honest and upfront he was about everything; the kind of thing Spy had fallen for him for. So…

“A date sounds lovely,” Spy said, giving Soldier a relaxed smile. He could roll with this. He wasn’t ready for an ‘I love you too’ though, those kinds of words were heavy, no doubt Soldier meant them though.

“Really?” Soldier asked, an excited grin splaying across his face.

“Yes, really.”

“I… did not think you would say ‘yes’. I am glad you did though.” He wrapped his arms around Spy in a hug. It was bit too tight but nice nonetheless. “Thank you,” he said as when they separated.

“Do you have a place in mind for a date?”

“Oh, I uh… do not,” Soldier unsurprisingly admitted.

“That’s fine, I know a good place.” Spy, in his need to be prepared for everything, had thought about it a lot. He’d come up with several places that Soldier would most likely enjoy.


	6. Medic - Isolation/Loneliness

The loneliest time of day was undoubtedly between the hours of midnight and sunrise when everyone else was in bed. The base was much quieter during these hours, it felt almost empty. At times it was kind of nice to return to, other times not so much. Tonight, was one of the latter unfortunately.

Having slept on the plane ride back from France, Spy didn’t feel the least bit like sleeping. He should anyway, else he’d risk messing up his sleep cycle but it wouldn’t work. So, he plopped himself down in the common room instead. He’d wait until near dawn and then fix breakfast for the early risers on the team.

But his loneliness was alleviated far before then as Medic came shambling into the common room shortly after 4am.

Spy put his book down on the table. “What are you doing up so late?” Honestly, he wasn’t surprised though and he knew why Medic was up this late; the same reason why he was _ever_ up this late, work.

Medic froze in place on his way past Spy before turning his head to look at him. “You’re back,” he said. He had bags under his eyes and was holding a mug in one hand and his personal coffee pot in the other, both empty. He was on his way to the kitchen to refill them. “I guess that explains why the light is on.” He looked sleepily up at the common room light.

“Yes, now go to bed.”

Medic made a sound of disgust. “I’m sorry, I must have been mistaken, I thought you were Scout’s dad, not mine.” He resumed making his way towards the kitchen, shuffling along not unlike a zombie. This clearly wasn’t the first night in a row he’d gotten less than an acceptable amount of sleep.

If it were someone else, Spy might have let him go but it was Medic and well after spending a week in France, Spy had grown to rather miss him. So he got up and followed him into the kitchen.

As Medic placed his coffee stuff on the counter, Spy wrapped his arms around him, hugging him from behind. “ _You need sleep_ ,” he whispered in German, resting his head on Medic’s shoulder.

“ _It is 4am, I’m not in the mood to be sweettalked so don’t_.”

“ _I won’t but you do need sleep, you know that_.” He was a doctor, he of all people should know that more than anyone.

Medic let out a long drawn out sigh, his body relaxing back into Spy’s. “ _Fine, but you’re coming to bed with me. I’m not letting you get away with being a hypocrite_.” He had a point, Spy shouldn’t be up this late either even if he did have a valid excuse for it.

So, after giving Medic a quick kiss on the cheek, he let him break his hold. “Your room,” he said as he took Spy’s hand and lead him out. “Your bed’s more comfortable.”


	7. Demo - Regret

“Yo, Spy can I ask you something?”

Spy lowered his book and turned his head to look at Demo lying in the hotel bed. “I thought you were sleeping.”

“Eh, I got trouble sleeping when I ain’t drunk.” They were here for business, not pleasure and thus Spy was fully within his rights to not let him drink as much and expect to actually be listened to for once. Too bad it wouldn’t last, the only way Demo was going to quit drinking for good was if he wanted to himself, Spy couldn’t force him even if he would like to. “So, can I ask you something or not?”

“You’ve already asked me two things but sure, go ahead.”

“You ever regret things?”

Spy frowned as he relaxed back in his chair. “You know I do.” It wasn’t something he wanted to talk about again, Demo should know that tough.

“Well I mean other than the whole thing with Scout. You ever regret any of the things that led you to where you are now?” Still lying on his back, Demo lifted a hand and gestured vaguely with it in the air with it before letting it drop again.

“No.” Spy enjoyed his job not least of all because while he was ever reluctant to admit it out loud, he liked all his team mates. In that regard he didn’t regret any of the choices that lead to him being here today.

Demo pushed himself up to look directly at Spy. “Even me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well uh… I’ve seen Scout’s mom, she’s a pretty lady. Do you regret trading a pretty lady for a drunken cyclops?”

“No.” While he wasn’t completely over her yet he was starting to get there. His relationship with Demo helped with that for which he was grateful, he should’ve moved on years ago. “And you’re not just a drunken cyclops. You’re also one of the smartest people I’ve ever met.” Even if he didn’t act like it half the time. “Don’t sell yourself short.”

“Eh, thanks.” Demo let himself plop back down into a lying down position.

“Why’d you bring this up though?”

“Uh… just couldn’t sleep and my mind got to wondering to places it maybe shouldn’t. Sorry for how much I drink and stuff, I know you don’t like it.”

“Does this mean you’re thinking of quitting?”

“Eh… maybe, don’t know yet.” That was a good first step, it had entered his mind pretty much all on its own. Hopefully he’d continue to pursue that idea in the future and hopefully it would lead to something. For now, though…

“If you ever do decide to quit, I’ll support you in any way I can.”

“Thanks, ‘preciate it, love you.”

Spy gave him a fond smile though he couldn’t see it from his position. “Love you too.”

“I’m going to sleep for reals now though, good night.”

“Fine,” Spy said with a sigh. “I should probably go to sleep too.”

“Yes! Join me.”

Spy was already in his sleepwear and ready for bed. Thus, he joined Demo in the bed after turning off the light. Right away, Demo snuggled up to him, pressing close and within minutes he was softly snoring. Yeah, of all the things Spy regretted in his life, Demo definitely wasn’t one of them.


	8. Heavy - Soft

Heavy was holding something in his hands as he reentered the base. Whatever it was, was small enough that Spy couldn’t see it due to how close Heavy held it to his chest. He went right past Spy as if in a hurry too, prompting even stronger curiosity. So, Spy got up from his comfy chair by the window and followed him.

He brought whatever it was straight to the laundry room. If he knew Spy was watching him, which he probably did, he didn’t pay him any mind, keeping his back to him, as he stole a hand towel from the pile to presumably wrap up his find. A find that let out a pitiful sounding meow.

“What you got there?” Spy finally asked, prompting Heavy to turn to face him.

“Baby cat,” he said, holding up a kitten that was wrapped in a towel. Its fur was wet – it was raining outside – which explained the towel. “She was wet and alone, I save her.”

“She’s cute.” It would take a heartless man not to find the kitten cute. “I presume we’re keeping her?” Cats were good company and would were great at keeping places free of unwanted rodents and bugs.

“Yes. You hold her, I go get food.” Heavy gently handed the kitten over, being careful to keep the towel still wrapped around her, Spy had no choice but to accept her. Hopefully she wasn’t the kind of cat that shed a lot, he would rather _not_ have cat hair on his suit. She was very small and cute though, he wouldn’t be able to stay mad at her for long if she did ruin one of his suits. Which basically meant it was inevitable, didn’t it?

Holding her close in case she decided to struggle, Spy followed Heavy back out and to the kitchen. Once there, he turned to Spy and asked, “What do baby cats eat?”

“Canned tuna should do.” Unless she was too small eat solids yet. The three cats Spy had had as pets in the past he’d all acquired once they were already adults and thus he didn’t know much about how to care for kittens.

Heavy opened a can of tuna, earning a meow from the kitten, it was rather loud for how small she was. He poured the tuna onto a little saucer and placed it on the table. Spy put the kitten down in front of it and she immediately started eating. Good, they didn’t have to worry about that.

“I guess we got a pet now, huh?” he said.

“Yes,” Heavy said with a nod. “I go back out to look for her Mama and litter. Keep an eye on her?”

“Sure.” It’s not like Spy had anything better to do right now anyway.

Heavy gave him a quick kiss before zipping his raincoat back up and heading back towards the exit. If anyone could find the kitten’s family, it was Heavy, he was going to be a good cat dad.


End file.
